A conventional speech recognition device disclosed in Patent Document 1 selectively uses the speech recognition data base corresponding to the information of the present location where the corresponding device is located, thereby achieving highly accurate speech recognition. For example, when the present location is the Kansai region, a sound and a language model of the Kansai dialect are selected, and speech recognition is performed using the selected ones. Further, when the present location is a train station, a recognition dictionary that includes a large number of words related to travels, for example, is selected, and the speech recognition is performed using the selected one.
Patent Document 2 discloses a speech recognition system corresponding to a plurality of languages, wherein a recognition dictionary dedicated to a plurality of languages is provided, and the phonetic information in a different language from the writing or phonetic notation in the corresponding language together with the phonetic information in a language are registered in the dictionary. A plurality of languages can be recognized by referring to the recognition dictionary.